


Pa, Masahe

by kaidoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Househusband!Kyungsoo, M/M, Soft Family, UV Driver!Jongin, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidoms/pseuds/kaidoms
Summary: Routine na ni Kyungsoo na imasahe ang asawang bugbog sa byahe at trapik.





	Pa, Masahe

**Author's Note:**

> ang tsoge nito i swear so hindi ito yung ineexpect niyo but i tried haha enjoy!

Isang driver ng UV si Jongin.

Ang ruta niya, T.M Kalaw Almar.

Dahil sa lumalalang trapik sa Maynila at pati sa Quezon City, madalas mangawit ang kasu-kasuan ni Jongin lalo na't wala siyang choice kundi ang manatiling nakaupo at maging pasensyoso sa makupad na takbo ng trapiko. Ganun din ang kanyang mga braso na mabilis mangalay.

Babyahe siya simula alas kwatro ng madaling araw hanggang gabi, aba'y pag-uwi talaga ng bahay ay pagod na pagod na siya.

Pero ang pagod na ito ay mabilis napapalitan ng saya kapag nakita na niya ang tatlong anak nila ng asawa na nakaabang na sa kanya sa terrace ng kanilang bahay.

Wala silang garahe, kaya pinaparke na lang niya ang pinundar nilang sasakyan ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang harap.

"Papa!!" Papa!!" Excited na bati ng mga anak sa kanya na nakadungaw sa kanilang grills.

"Papa Soo, dito na po Papa Nini!"

Pagbukas ng gate dala ang malaking brown paperbag na may mukha ni Jollibee, nagtakbuhan sa kanya sina Taeoh, pitong taong gulang, Kyungmi, limang taong gulang, at si Hyemi na apat na taong gulang.

"Woah, Papa, Jaweebee?" Tanong ni Hyemi sa kanya bago siya lumebel sa mukha ng mga anak para halikan ang mga ito sa pisngi at halikan din siya pabalik sa kanyang pisngi.

"Papa, bumili ka po chicken joy??" Excited na tanong ni Taeoh sa kanya.

"Oo, nak. Dami kasi pasahero si Papa kanina." Sabi niya habang ginugulo ang malambot na buhok ng anak.

"Yey, may Jollibee!! Papa Soo, may Jollibee si Papa!!"

"San si Papa Soo niyo?" Sabay-sabay silang pumasok sa loob kung saan naabutan niya ang asawa na kakatapos lang magtupi ng damit at nag-aayos na ng gamit ng mga anak sa Orocan na kabinet nila.

Paulit-ulit naman ang mga anak sa, "May Jollibee si Papa Ni!" at "May chicken si Papa Nini!" habang nakapalibot sa kanilang Papa Soo.

Lumapit na rin si Jongin sa kanyang butihing maybahay at humalik sa labi nito. Nag-yieee naman ang mga anak nila gaya ng nakagisnan sa tuwing nakikita nila ang mga magulang na nagkikiss.

"Saya niyo ah?" Biro ni Jongin sa mga anak na nagdidiwang pa rin dahil sa nakitang pag-kiss nila ni Kyungsoo.

"Papa, kwiss mo pa si Papa Soo! Kwiss pa iswa pa!" Request pa uli ng bunso na si Hyemi habang nakatingala sa kanila.

"Isa pa Papa Soo! Kiss pa ulit kayo ni Papa Ni!!" Hirit din ni Kyungmi habang si Taeoh ay nappahagikgik lang sa gilid at kilig na kilig.

Napabungisngis na rin si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin at lumebel na lang sa height ng mga anak. "Kayo na lang kiss ko."

Umingit ang mga anak.

"Si Papa Ni!!"

"Papa Nini!!"

"Nikwiss mo na kami kanina ee!"

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa asawa at ngumiti. "Sige na nga. Last na. Tapos kain na tayo ng pasalubong ni Papa Ni."

"Yey!!" Palakpak at talon ng mga anak sa tuwa.

Pagkatayo muli ni Kyungsoo, nakaabang na ang mga mata ng mga musmos nilang mga anak sa kanila.

At sa pangalawang pagkakataon, nagsalubong na muli ang mga labi ng mag-asawa, hudyat para magwala muli sa tuwa ang mga anak.

"O, tara na. Kain na." Hawak ni Jongin sa mga balikat ng mga anak para dalhin sila sa kanilang hapag kainan, dala ang paper bag ng Jollibee.

Ganito sila araw-araw.

* * *

Nang tulog na ang mga anak, kakatapos rin ni Jongin maligo matapos magpahinga.

"Tulog na?" Tanong niya sa asawa pagtapak sa pinagsasaluhan nilang kwarto mag-anak.

Nakatabi si Kyungsoo sa bunso nila sa lapag na may yakap na stuffed toy ni Pepa Pig na bili nila nung sale sa SM nitong nakaraang linggo.

"Hm." Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at umupo sa lapag. "Pa, masahe na kita?"

Gumapang naman si Jongin sa lapag para pagmasdan ang kanilang mga natutulog na anak at bigyan ng halik sa kanilang mga ulo.

Tumingin siya sa asawa kinalaunan. "Hm."

* * *

Dumako ang mag-asawa sa kanilang sala para sa madalas nilang gawin bago matulog--mag-usap at magmasahe.

"Kamusta byahe?" Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang pambatang silya ng anak at doon umupo sa harap ni Jongin.

"Trapik. Sobra."

Naglagay ng tamang dami ng omega pain killer si Kyungsoo sa kamay at pinahid iyon sa binti ng asawa. Minasahe niya ito maigi. "Sabi ko naman sayo, wag ka na magpagabi. Uwi ka na ng mga alas tres para di ka abutan ng trapik."

"Sayang naman kasi kung hindi. Sayang kita."

"Kesa naman mapagod ka araw-araw, pano na lang mga anak natin?"

Malalim ang paghinga ni Jongin habang siya ay minamasahe ng asawa.

"Pero kanina mahal may pasahero ako mga taga UST. Napuno nila yung UV nung umikot ako. Di na kasi ako dumiretso pa-Quiapo, trapik kasi. Aba, ayun, magkakaklase ata sinabihan akong gwapo." Tawa ni Jongin habang nagkukwento.

"Tch, ano naman sabi mo?" Minasahe naman ngayon ni Kyungsoo ang kabilang binti ng asawa.

"Sabi ko sa kanila, 'oo naman, contestant ata ako dati sa Mr. Pogi, pero mas gwapo panganay ko kasi sobrang ganda ng asawa ko' sabi ko sa kanila. Tawanan sila eh."

"Mr. Pogi ka dyan." Tawa ni Kyungsoo bahagya sa hirit ng asawa.

"Sus, contestant naman talaga ako ng Mr. Pogi noon."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Pogi sa puso mo." Ngisi ni Jongin sa banat niya sa asawa at tsaka tumawa nang hampasin siya nito sa binti.

"Ang corny mo."

"Tinanong sakin nung mga eatudyante kung totoo ba na sumali ako noon sa Mr. Pogi, yan sagot ko, tawa din sila ee. Tsaka totoo naman di ba? Lima kaming nanliligaw sayo nun. Nakwento ko din tuloy love story natin sa mga pasahero ko kanina habang naka stoplight sa Espanya."

Patuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagmasahe sa mga binti ng asawa.

"Tapos sabi nila, kung pwede daw ba nila share sa Twitter ba yun? Di ko na nagets kasi lam mo naman mga kabataan ngayon puro gadyet."

"Ikaw talaga. Mamaya ma-kmjs tayo." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo na tumabi na sa asawa sa sofa para masahihin na ang braso nito.

"Ayaw mo ba nun? Malalaman ng buong Pilipinas love story natin?" Tawa ni Jongin habang nagpapahid muli ng omega si Kyungsoo sa braso naman ngayon ng asawa.

"Nakakahiya mainterview no." Nguso bahagya ni Kyungsoo habang ginuguhit ng kanyang mga palad ang matigas at malaking braso ng asawa. Kahit kasi na subsob sa byahe si Jongin, tuwing Sabado at Linggo naman ay may nakalaan siyang oras para mag dumbell at mag-jogging tuwing umaga.

"E di ako sasagot sa mga interview habang katabi kita." Tawa pa rin ni Jongin habang relax na relax na nakasandal sa sofa.

Di na sumagot pa si Kyungsoo at umismid na lang.

Pinagmasdan ni Jongin ang asawa. "Musta kayo dito ng mga bata?"

"Ok lang. Naubos nga lang yung mga paninda kanina kaya di ako makakatinda bukas." Nagtitinda kasi si Kyungsoo ng meryenda tuwing hapon. Fishball, chickenball, kikiam, fries at cheesestick. Katuwang niya si Taeoh sa pagtitinda sa harap ng kanilang bahay habang ang dalawang babaeng anak naman ay nasa loob lang naglalaro o kaya nanonood naman ng tv.

"Dapat sinabihan mo ko para nakabili ako kanina."

May kunot sa noo ni Kyungsoo habang dinidiin ang kamay sa batak na braso ng asawa.

"Di na, gagabihin ka lang lalo." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Bukas na lang ako bibili. Babyahe ka ba bukas?"

"Babyahe. Hanggang tanghali lang. Kaya ako na bibili para di ka na mamasahe."

"Sige." Nguso ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa napansin ni Jongin parang nahihirapan ang asawa sa pagmasahe sa kanyang braso.

"Soo?"

"Hm?"

"Anong ginagawa mo?" Dinudutdot na lang kasi ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin.

"Minamasahe ka?"

"Pinipindot mo?"

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang matigas na braso ng asawa. "Ang tigas naman kasi wala ako mamasahe!"

Napapindot naman si Jongin sa naka-flex niyang braso. "Di naman ah?" Loko niya sa asawa pero oo nga, matigas nga.

"Matigas nga." Ingit pa ni Kyungsoo pero kinuha naman ulit ang braso ng asawa para himasin, pero nakanguso.

"Matigas nga, pero minamasahe mo pa rin." Asar pa ulit ni Jongin habang nakangisi. "Dahil sa mga braso kong 'to kaya mo nga ko sinagot di ba?"

"Wag na nga! Ikaw na magpahid ng omega sa braso mo!"

"Biro lang, baby ko. Wag na tampo." Alo niya sa matampuhing asawa na nakasimangot na.

"Hmp!" Hinawakhawakan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin, malayong-malayo na sa konsepto ng isang masahe. "Kung di lang kita asawa."

"Ano?"

Pinisil-pisil ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin at huminto. Tiningnan niya ang asawa sa mga mata.

"Kung hindi ano?"

"Wala! Akin na nga yang isa mong braso para matapos na. Maaga ka pa bukas."

Tumawa si Jongin at hinalikan ang asawa sa labi bago ibigay ang isa niyang braso para lagyan na lang ni Kyungsoo ng omega, menus masahe. "Kung hindi di mo pagsasamantalahan braso ko. Di ba, di ba?"

"Di ba, di ba ka dyan. Di ba-in ko mukha mo eh."

"Cute naman ng baby ko. Isa pa ngang kiss dyan."

Kiniss naman ni Kyungsoo ang asawa matapos pahiran ng omega ang kabilang braso ng asawa at tsaka tumayo na.

"Tara na tulog na."

Tumatawa lang si Jongin bago sundan ang asawa sa kanilang kwarto at tabihan ito.

"Isa pang kiss, baby ko." Hirit pa ni Jongin sa nakatalikod na asawa sa tabi niya.

Imbis na di siya pansinin, kiniss siya muli nito sa labi.

"Ayan, tulog ka na."

Napayakap si Jongin sa asawa at pinugpog pa ng halik ang pisngi nito.

Di naman nagpumiglas si Kyungsoo, bagkus, nakapikit ito habang hinahalikan ni Jongin. Para bang tuta na binibigyan ng belly rubs.

"Night, baby ko."

"Goodnight."

Naiihi si Jongin. Pagtingin sa orasan, ala una y media na.

Pero hindi siya makabangon.

Sa anong kadahilanan?

Nakayakap si Kyungsoo sa isa niyang braso.


End file.
